


A Song in the Dark

by MistyWater60931



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWater60931/pseuds/MistyWater60931
Summary: Victoria Holloway and Casper Hale travel to Death Weapon Meister Academy Europe Division. Befriending many people and falling in love with a certain man. Will Victoria be able to control her self when a surge of madness induces something powerful from with in. Or will she succumb to the madness and be who her ancestors wanted her to be.





	1. The first Day

Death City Nevada was an odd place. Many people that lived in the city had at one point or another attended the DWMA. Most can say Lord Death had his own personal army of people that were specially trained to kill Kishins, Witches, Sages, and werewolfs. Lord Death had opened up the DWMA to train people to fight against these creatures. Witches were the number one enemy of the school. If you were a witch you might as well kiss your soul good bye. The main goal of the school is to make your weapon partner a Death scythe a personal weapon of Lord Death himself. I have lived in the city since before I could remember. My father was one of the few reserved Meisters of the school that could wield a death scythe. His name is Ivan Holloway. He had met my mother outside of death city. He fell in love with the way her hair flowed freely and how she could make any one smile. I didn't know my mother. She died when I was born. Father had a few pictures around the house of her and him on their wedding day. I was a carbon copy of my mother minus my eyes. My eyes were ocean blue unlike hers which were a violet shade. She was curvy and had a smile that could light up a room. She had chestnut brown hair like my own and freckles littered her body. My father looked so happy in the photos. Even when he was holding me as a child. 

I Victoria Arlene Holloway have been attending the DWMA for the past few years. My curves have grown in and I stand at a height of 5'7. I have a chestnut brown hair that is at shoulder length that I tend to keep pulled up while my blue eyes hide behind a pair of glasses. I was your average student. I did well academically and very well on missions. My weapon partner is Casper Hale. Casper has Snow white hair and emerald green eyes. We tend to fight often. He irritates me to no end. He was a battle ax that's handle was green and the blade was pure silver. He was a beautiful weapon and trust me when I say we did well out on the battle field. 

Although this particular morning I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I was getting ready for the first day of classes. Casper was still asleep and I was preparing myself for the first day of classes. I was ecstatic to find out we had been moved to the crescent moon class. I decided to wear a nice blue blouse and black pen skirt. with a pair of black flats. I made sure my pendent was on indicating we were the senior class. although our ages ranged from fifteen to eighteen. But that was the thing here in Death city. The more souls you had the closer you got to collecting your witches soul. After collecting 99 kishin souls we are sent on a witch hunt. Casper and I where nearing 90 souls so a few more missions and we would have them collected and prepare our-self's for the witches soul. I smiled to myself in the mirror. I noticed some of the baby fat had decided to leave over the summer holiday and that I was now a young adult. 

It was a quarter till 8 when Casper trudged out of his room. His white hair a mess and his emerald eyes blood shot from just waking up. I noted that he was sleeping in Steven universe PJ bottoms and that he looked on the verge of collapse. " You need to get ready we have to leave in five minuets or were going to be late for the first day of classes" I handed him a piece of avocado toast as he quickly downed it changing into a pair of black dress pants and a red button up shirt with the skull mask on it representing the DWMA. We grabbed our bags and locked the door behind us heading to shibusen. We walked up the stairs looking at the school. It was always magnificent. Casper looked around seeing the new students staring at us as he only chuckled. " Rookies" I smiled at his comment as we walked in heading for the crescent moon class room. It had started to fill up. I spotted Ox, and Kim talking about their summer vacation. While Kilik and Akane were arguing over something here at the school. I watched as Casper sat next to BlackStar, and Soul sat on the other side of him. Oh this wasn't going to be good. I already felt bad for Sid. He had to deal with those three morons. 

I took my seat next to Maka and Tsubaki as we all caught up from our summers. " Black Star and I went to visit my parents this summer. Father showed him how to control his energy" Tsubaki smiled as Maka kept looking at her book. " Soul went home to the east coast, Something about his mother being sick" She says not looking up from her book. " It was very peaceful at the apartment all summer, not as much chaos. What about you Vic, you haven't said what you did." " Oh, dad and I went to South America, He had to talk to Tezca about something and I got to train with some of the three star meisters down there, I picked up a few moves that I'm dying to try out when we get permission for the missions." I smiled at her as her eyes got wide " You trained along side the South American Division, Don't they have a lot of crime down there?" I stared at Maka before face palming. " Yes and no, it depends on where your at. I wasn't allowed to go far because first off Casper was back home in Alaska so I had no weapon partner, and second dad wouldn't let me even if I wanted too. There is just so much going on. I'm not even sure how Tezca does it." I smiled as Sid walked in to the class room. He greeted every one before doing role call. " Albarn" "Diehl" "Evans" "Ford" "Hale" "Holloway" "Hoshi" "Nakatsukasa" "O'lantern" "Rung" "Sizemore" "Spike" " BlackStar" As he said the last name Black star let out a huge battle cry as Sid threw his book hitting him square in the face. The entire class erupted into laughter myself included. Sid told us that he wouldn't be here next week since there was a witch sighting at the Statue of Liberty. I had over heard my father talking about it with Spirit. Lord Death had originally planed on sending my father with Spirit to collect the soul. But for some odd reason Sid and Nygus had claimed the mission. " Now that everyone is finally accounted for we can begin our lesson." Sid began writing on the chalkboard as the entire class began to take notes. Maka was hard at work as she and Soul would be leaving that evening to collect their 99th kishin soul. As the bell rang dismissing classes I got up hearing the trio of boys laughing and plotting something. I knew this wouldn't end well. 

" Okay Soul so your going to use the chicken feathers to get old man death while you Black star drag him out" I heard Casper tell them as I stood watching them try to put a plan into motion. Oh this wasn't going to end well. I watched as Black Star ran into the Death room and with in minuets he some how got Shingami Sama to follow him. When they walked out of the door however the plan backfired and the feathers were dumped on BlackStar as Death cocked his head at them as I snorted watching them argue with one another. " You Imbecile you had to wait for death to walk into the red X not BlackStar" I heard Casper scream as death chased them around the building. This was definitely one of the best first days of class ever. I walked over to see the missions board already having requests. I noticed one that was meant to be a two star or higher. It was taken by Lord Deaths Son himself. Death the Kidd. I only knew of him from our parents but that was it. I kept reading the mission he was on which was taking place in Egypt. Not to bad. Probably a witch involved. Bringing back the dead was something you don't mess with. I noticed Maka has already claimed the Jack the Ripper case. I wish her luck on that one he was quick and sloppy. I felt a shiver go up my spine just thinking of it. Before seeing an odd mission on the board. It looked like the Europe division needed help with a few missing children cases and an attack was done on the royal family. I knew Casper and I could handle it. I put our names on the board and decided to head to the cafeteria hearing chatter as I grabbed an apple munching on it as the door swings open revealing the three troublemakers. BlackStar had a bandage around his head while soul had a hand print on his face and Casper had a black eye. I watched as all three grabbed a lunch and sat a crossed from me. " SO... Boys learn your lesson yet?" I smiled at them as Casper looked at me glaring slightly. " Shut it Vic, You know how hard it is to escape that man!" " Yeah, You don't understand how terrifying he is when hes angry" BlackStar shivered eating a few bites as Soul looked at his phone before getting up wishing us the best of luck before going to meet Maka for their mission. " Oh I almost forgot to tell you Casper, Were going to Europe on Friday and will be there for the next month or so. They need extra hands and I'm sure you can try out your french since its based in France." I smiled at him as his eyes lit up at the prospect of flirting with the french women. " Why didn't you say so Lets get going now" He grinned getting up saying his farewell to BlackStar as we went back to the Apartment. We were given two days to make sure we had all we would need.


	2. Flying Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has a weird dream.

I smiled to myself knowing that this was going to be interesting. I had made sure I had everything I was going to need. Including my iPod, and melatonin. I hate heights. With a passion. I knew I’d sleep for majority of the flight. I lugged my heavy suitcase out into the living room seeing Casper still trying to stuff his. If it was one thing Casper did not know how to pack a suit case. I smiled as we made sure our apartment was locked before heading to the train station. 

“Casper, remember when we get on the flight ill be taking a pill. So, if anything happens you might be on your own for a little bit.” I said turning to him as he only grinned back. “Now now Vic, You think the worst when we travel. Why are you so negative?” He smiled at me with a look of innocents and I scoffed. “Because I can’t trust you not after waking up with sharpie all over my face last time you twit.” I glared at him as we headed walked threw Death City. I noticed the streets were a lot calmer in the early morning. Hell, the sun wasn’t even fully awake yet. I smiled as we arrived and before longing our tickets are taken and we sit in the train heading towards Las Vegas. I noticed Casper had brought a book with him and after reading the title I knew he was behind in class already. 

After a few hours on the train we finally made it to the city and to the airport. I sighed taking my carryon bag with me downing a melatonin as Casper made sure we had everything we needed for the flight. I shut my eyes yawning and before long I knew I was going to be out, so I told Casper to wake me when we got there. We were to fly from Nevada to Boston have a small lay over and then fly from Boston to London. All I knew was a few students were to pick us up nothing more. 

It must have been a few hours because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Casper as he handed me a water. We were in Boston and it was defiantly different. Luckily, we only had a lay over of about an hour or two before we went to board another plane. By this point my blue eyes were looking like they were glossed over and the bags under them probably didn’t help any. Casper looked just as chipper any day. His hair all over the place as he kept reading. We eventually got on the plane and into our seats. By the time my head hit the seat rest I was out. 

I awoke to this weird feeling. I looked around and noticed I wasn’t in the plane but instead a small home I got up looking around for Casper frowning as nothing belongs to him and I keep searching as I stop in front of a mirror. My eyes were no longer Blue, but a soft shade of Violet mixed with it. My hair was longer than it is, and I looked like I aged by a few years. I shake my head in disbelief as I hear a door open and the sound of laughter. What the actual hell was going on. 

I walked into the living room seeing a small figure realizing the laughing was coming from it. As I got closer, I saw it was a toddler with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled up at me giggling. “Look mama I drew us” I looked at the wall before facepalming. He drew a picture on the wall of three figures each with a name above it Mine saying mama and another saying papa, then his name Casper. I frowned confused. Why did the child have the same name as my Weapon partner? I looked around as the child continued to color on the wall. I know that might be bad parenting, but I need answers. Wasn’t I just on a flight to London? Why is there a child in this home? Who the hell did I sleep with to create the child? And where is Casper? I looked around as the room got cold all of a sudden and the child’s head turns around. 

“You will see what you truly are. Your going to be the queen of madness mama” I turned slowly towards the child as it got taller and more fully grown. “You will see what you really are in time my love” I paled seeing the figure grinning madly and with a look of madness on his face. He looked familiar but I couldn’t place were. Suddenly, I felt a long shock and I let out a horrendous scream. I was chained up in a room the same figure looked to be enjoying himself. Everything hurt I looked around any way to escape. I looked up at my assailant and his blue eyes held something in them. 

Now tell me where he is… Where is my SON” He screamed at me and I spit blood in his face. “You’ll never see your son you bastard you picked your side” I felt something snap with in me as his fist connected with my stomach. Where had this all came from who was the man in front of me. Before I knew it, I blacked out. 

I was being shaken awake and I spotted my partner with a look of concern. “Vic, are you alright? You kept whimpering. Is there something wrong?” I shook my head staring at him as he gasped looking into my eyes. “Vic, your eyes, there not blue anymore” He frowns pulling up his camera showing me. My eyes were now a light shade of Violet. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. “I … I need to call Lord Death” I got up going to the bathroom on the plane I locked the door so no one could interrupt me, and I sighed writing on the mirror. “42 42 564, When ever you want to Knock on deaths door” I smiled a little as it rings and after a few seconds a bubbly sounding voice echoed in the room and he waved to me. “Ah Meister Victoria what can I help you with.. Your flight hasn’t landed yet I take it” “No Lord Death, But I had a strange Nightmare. You know one were I was kidnapped and tortured, but something happened when I woke up. My eyes are not Blue any more. They turned Violet” I frowned explaining it as he cocked his head. “How peculiar, Ill let your father know and Ill have a few people research about it. But for right now enjoy yourself. I’m sure you and Justin will catch up in no time” He waved before hanging up. I forgot Justin Law oversaw Western Europe. We were close growing up. With him living at the academy and not having any relatives and with me being raised there practically as well we were sort of friends. Although he was a few years older than I was. 

I sighed walking back out to my seat seeing Casper with a worried look. “I spoke to old man Death. He said there going to look into it.” I mumbled so he was the only person that heard me. “Are you sure your going to be okay? I mean Vic your eyes might not have been the only thing that changed.” I could hear the worry in his voice. I knew he was concerned for me, but we didn’t have time to be worried. There were missing children in Europe and an attack on the Royal Family had just happened. Luckily the students stopped it before it was to late. 

As the plane landed, we got off and grabbed our luggage. We waited for what seemed like hours and I knew my iPod was dying soon. I couldn’t believe my eyes had changed color and that we were now the only ones left in the airport except the staff and people waiting for their flights. I sat next to Casper as an hour or two passed before I called a cab and gave them the address. “I thought we were supposed to be picked up by the students, not hale our own taxi” Casper said a bit bitter. I nodded in agreement as we soon arrived as the guy asked us if we were sure this was the right place. Out side was an alley with two buildings that looked like they hadn’t seen people living in them in years. I nodded looking at the case file. “This is it” I smiled as we got out and Casper paid the taxi driver. We walked over to the wall and I tapped the wall on a certain block as it opened revealing the other passage to the school. I walked over to the sewer cover as we climb down it and we hear voices and I turn to see other students as they pale surprised the location was breached. As they get ready to fight, I glare at them. “Who was supposed to pick us up!” I glared at the students as they look confused. “ I want to speak with Justin … NOW” I yelled as they flinched running off and I glare as we walked up to the underground school and everybody stared at us and I could feel my-self getting more and more pissed by the second I looked up and I saw the students from earlier talking with a blonde headed priest and he looked to be draining of color and I tapped my foot as Casper started to yell. “WE TRAVELED FOR OVER 16 HOURS WE WANT FOOD AND SLEEP” Casper glares at them and I glared at them. As the Blonde one looked at us. “I apologies I thought they were to pick you up this evening not this morning. Please come Ill show you to your rooms and then we can get you two some food.” He smiled at us I noted he had the Shinigami headphones. Before I stopped looking him over. “Justin?” I smiled recognizing him as he looked confused. “Um yeah?” “It’s me Victoria Holloway” I smiled as it dawned on him and before long, he wrapped me in a huge hug, and I laughed as he sat me down. “I’m so sorry Vic, welcome to Western Europe’s Division.” He smiled looking at us as Casper looked irritated. “You owe us!” He growls as were shown to our room and I smiled falling back on the bed as Justin watches us before leaving to tend to something and I sighed smiling falling back onto the bed as Casper sleeps knocked out cold. I changed into my pjs yawning as I climbed into bed. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully no more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the hit button and don't forget to leave a comment. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story has been a long time coming and I'm proud to say that even though the Anime and Manga are completed I'm still a huge fan of Soul Eater.


End file.
